1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of car air freshening systems in general, and in particular to cigarette lighter charged air fresheners.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,686,353; 4,692,590; 4,731,521; and 5,432,882, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cigarette lighter charged air freshener devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical actuator knob arrangement that is specifically designed to dissipate heat, prevent the user's fingers from contacting the aroma generating substance, enhance the user's grasp while pushing and pulling on the actuator knob, and also providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance that will not detract from the general appearance of the vehicle interior.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved cigarette lighter aromatic dispenser that will overcome all of the stated deficiencies that are to be found in the prior art construction, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.